The current invention is an illuminated shower hook. The shower hook includes a light means that exhibits lighting effects through a display area being arranged to allow people to see the splendid light effects. Prior art shower hooks are described in U.S. utility and Design Pat. Nos. D515,912, D505,614, D505,315, D489,249, D479,074, 6,530,120, D464,867, D459,201, D458,536, D456,696, D439,141, D436,024, 6,038,749, 5,894,642, 5,586,375, D344,670, D295,607, D272,129, D268,005, D253,276, but none of these patents discloses an illuminated shower hook.